


Making Jenny Wait

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Jenny & Vastra, BDSM [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Candles, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual Slavery, Denial, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Spanking, domestic servtitude, mind altering substances, slave - Freeform, slave wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra likes to have fun with her slave-wife, Jenny. Sometimes that fun includes keeping her right on the edge and denying her release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While Jenny's outward appearance usually seemed fairly standard for a Victorian household of more than slightly modest means, there were a few key differences. Designed by Madame Vastra herself, Jenny's uniform was made to be easily donned or discarded. This was entirely for Vastras's own indulgence. Not only did this setup allow her much easier access to her wife, it also allowed her to keep her maid more pleasingly attired when they weren't entertaining. Should they have an unexpected guest, as was often the case for a Silurian woman who was both a real-life Sherlock Holmes and a friend to The Doctor, Jenny could quickly be clothed appropriately. The rest of the time, Vastra liked to keep Jenny in nicer clothes. With far less cloth.

Vastra sat at her vanity and admired the sight of Jenny behind her. Her slave-wife wore only the sheerest purple silks. They covered only her most private parts, much the same way that Clara girl might wear a bra and panties. Vastra liked the way these molded Jenny's already impressive curves. Plus, where was the fun in always having your gifts completed unwrapped. Jenny put the finishing touches on Vastra's makeup and secured the last of her Mistress's jewelry. As she leaned in to secure the latch to Vastra's necklace, her breasts brushed up against the Silurian's back. 

"Marvelous," said Vastra, her eyes turning back to herself in the mirror. The Lady of 13 Paternoster Row stood. She turned and smiled down at the beautiful petite woman in front of her. Vastra's fingers came up and lightly brushed Jenny's crotch through the silk. That sent a shiver up Jenny's spine. Retracting her hand, the expression on Vastra's face became stern. "Now go get dressed. I'm expected downstairs."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Jenny. She scurried to obey, all the while silently cursing her own luck. Vastra's attention had started her loins moistening and now she's have to make it through all of dinner distracted and wanting. And she knew her Mistress wouldn't stop, either. Madame Vastra was incredibly clever and could find endless subtle ways to keep stoking Jenny's fire throughout the evening. She'd done it often enough. Of course Jenny loved it, but she still had to endure the sexual frustration. Still, she wouldn't have it any other way. If Vastra wanted complete control over Jenny's desire, the slave-wife was happy to submit.

Once she had adorned her quick-change maid uniform, Jenny opened the door for Madame Vastra. She followed behind at a respectable distance as they descended the stairs, only rushing ahead when they came to the dining room double doors. Jenny kept her eyes downcast as she opened one of the doors for her Mistress. 

From inside came a voice, "Ah, here she is now. May I please have the pleasure of announcing Madame Vastra, General and Commander-in-Chief of 13 Paternoster Row." 

A quick sidelong glare from Vastra to Strax let the Sontaran butler know that revisions were in order. He corrected, "Ahem. The Lady of the house."

Vastra glided into the room. Her dining gown was exquisite and flowing. She smiled warmly at her guests, two gentlemen who wore the dress uniforms of the Constabulary. They rose from there seats expertly to greet her, but the younger one became a bit unstable at the sight of the lizard-woman before him. His partner helped stable him. 

"Oh," said Vastra, looking about. "There's far too little light in this room. Strax, go fetch the special candles."

"At once, Ma'am!" said the Sontaran butler. Strax turned and marched from the room. Though he wore a butler's uniform, he marched with the severity of a soldier. And in his heart that's what Strax would always be, even if it took him the rest of his life to repay his honor debt by working as a butler to Madame Vastra.

When Madame Vastra had commanded Strax to bring those candles, Jenny blanched. She was inwardly glad Strax and Vastra were drawing al the attention so that neither of Vastra's guests had noticed her own reaction. Those candles were indeed very special. When Vastra had first introduced Jenny to them, the human woman thought them magic. Vastra had insisted they were not magic, merely an elegantly designed aromatic technology. Designed only to work on females, they emitted a scent which heightened sexual arousal. Of course, Vastra had used bigger more sophisticated words to describe the process, but she had done so after working Jenny into a state where she wasn't entirely worried about why she had felt so good. But this time, Jenny would have to endure all of dinner and possibly longer growing hornier and hornier without being allowed to orgasm even once. When Vastra had the Constabulary over for dinner, sometimes these affairs could take hours. 

Strax returned and lit the candles. They did indeed add quite a bit of light to the room. That was an added benefit, as that Vastra often enjoyed having a clear view of her slave-wife as she watched the human woman's arousal intensify. Jenny imagined that if she and her Mistress were alone right now that Vastra might take her right then and there. Perhaps tear off her dress and bend her over the dining table. Spank her and finger her wet pussy. Mmmmmmm.

"I said, Jenny, could you please help Strax bring in the first meal," said Madame Vastra, breaking Jenny from her day-dream. 

"Of course, Ma'am," said Jenny, scurrying along after Strax. Behind her, she heard Vastra say to her guests. 

"I swear, I don't know what gets into that girl sometimes." 

Jenny blushed.

"What's the matter, boy?" asked Strax as he handed her a tray. "Have you taken ill?"

"N-no," said Jenny. "At least, not enough to impede my duties." 

"Good, come along now. We mustn't keep the Mistress waiting." 

Jenny felt her inner thighs grow more damp as she walked back into the dining room. The candles were having an effect, to be sure. But Jenny also loved serving her Mistress in all things. Of course sexually was best, but being her wife's domestic servant as well just felt so right to her. 

During diner, Jenny kept zoning out. Her body stayed in the room, but her mind dreamed of all the naughty things she'd like Vastra to do to her. And all the sexy things she could do to her wife. When it was finally all over, she and Strax cleaned up while Vastra saw off her guests. As soon as the door closed, Jenny tore off her maid's uniform and threw herself down on her knees at Vastra's feet. 

"Mistress!" Jenny squealed. "Please have your way with me!"

Strax snorted. Madame Vastra looked taken aback. She said, "Why Jenny, weren't you paying attention? I'm afraid there's no time to appease your loins, though I dare say our neighbors could most likely smell them if they had a nose like mine. My darling, we have a case!"

Jeremy's heart sank. She momentarily entertained the notion of trying to dissuade her Mistress from beginning her investigation immediately, but she knew Vastra would not be budged. 

"Now run along and get your prowling gear on," said Vastra. "And be quick about it or I'll paddle you with that bath brush you hate so much!" 

*

Jenny's outfit for cases shared little in common with the clothes she wore at home. On missions she wore well-fitted clothing designed to protect her body without compromising her freedom of movement. She wore leather gloves on her hands and a long curved sword at her hip. Unfortunately, there would be no sexy fun while on a case. For their physical safety and outward propriety, Vastra insisted that they stick strictly to business out in the greater world. 

Vastra was similarly attired, but additionally wore a black cloak and veil to disguise her race. While Victorians took pride that they had led the charge to end slavery, they were far from a bigotry-free society. And even those rare few who could accept two women married to one another often found it hard to accept a lizard woman from the dawn of time in their midst. That's not to say there weren't some who accepted her. After all, she had saved dozens of lives in this time. 

The case itself ended up being beneath Madame Vastra's talents after all. The fool had returned to the scene of the crime making it all too easy for Vastra to track him down. She refrained from eating the wretch since that always seemed to make Jenny queasy. And she had plans for Jenny that would require a settled stomach. Wonderful plans. Instead she had Jenny leave him tied up with a note where the Constabulary were sure to find him. 

As they returned home and Strax shut the front door behind them, Vastra leaned over to Jenny and whispered softly. "Now why don't you run along upstairs and get ready for that paddling I promised you."

"But Mistresss!" squealed Jenny. "You said that were only I were bad!"

Vastra laughed. She said, "Well, I was joking, but I shall not have you talking back to me! Upstairs. Now. And ready the bath brush!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny knew not to argue further. When her wife got that tone in her voice, it was best if Jenny took what she had coming. Jenny deftly mounted the stairs, skipping every other step as she hurried along. As she moved she removed her gloves and began to unbutton her top. When Vastra wanted Jenny ready for just about anything upstairs, that usually meant naked. And the punishment she now has coming would definitely come with her requisite nudity. She only hoped that misstep (for it was really too minor to call an outburst, right?) hadn't cost her her orgasms for the night. After how horny she had been all day, she really needed that release. But orgasm denial was another discipline she lovingly submitted to at her Mistress-wife's command. 

Upstairs, she finished removing her best and shirt, folding each article neatly and putting it in its proper place. Next came her boots and pants, then her stockings. Finally, the purple silk bikini garments which still smelled like her earlier arousal came off. Jenny found the hated bath brush and placed in the right corner at the foot of the bed they shared. Then, she climbed up onto the bed herself on her knees. Spreading her legs so that her thighs did not touch, she bent forward and placed her palms and elbows on the bed in front of her. Then, she lowered the top part of her torso until her nipples and nose touched the bed. This was her punishment pose. This was how Mistress would expect to find her. The only question was how long Vastra would make Jenny wait. 

And with the anticipation, her pussy once more moistened. She couldn't help it. Even though she knew the dreaded bath brush would soon be applied to posterior, Jenny still loved being her wife's slave. Even though Madame Vastra could very clearly make the distinction for Jenny between punishment spankings and pleasure spankings, Jenny still felt like this was exactly where she belonged. It made her feel so complete to be so thoroughly owned by her Mistress. She would take her punishment as gracefully as she could (the bath brush would certainly make her holler) and after words she would thank Madame Vastra for punishing her. Then, she might just beg to be allowed to cum. Jenny was getting wetter just thinking about it. 

Several minutes passed before Jenny heard Vastra enter the room. Vastra said, "I'm rather disappointed in you, Jenny. You should know better by now than to talk back to me."

"Yes, Mistress," said Jenny. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Oh, you will be," said Vastra. She picked up the long-handled wooden bath brush. Positioning her self behind her sexy naked wife, she raised the implement up to shoulder level. Then, she swung it down, striking Jenny on her left butt cheek. "Count."

"One," said Jenny.

Another swat to the same cheek. Vastra said, "Start over. Count properly, slave."

"One. Thank you, Mistress."

The next swat struck Jenny's right cheek. 

"Two. Thank you, Mistress."

Back to her left. Harder this time. 

"Three. Thank you, Mistress."

THWACK on the right.

"Four. Th-thank you, Mistress."

Uh-oh, if her speech was already faltering on the four count, she'd be blubbering by time her wife was finished punishing her. After all, the only time Vastra gave Jenny fewer than 10 punishment strokes she used the cane. And that's just because of the odd tradition that linked canes and the number six. Vastra must have heard it and decided to give Jenny a bit of a break because she had time to think all of these things before the next THWACK!

"Five. Thank you, Mistress."

The next stroke didn't come when Jenny expected it. Instead, she heard Vastra moving away. Then, she heard a match struck. Soon, a familiar scent filled her nostrils. She felt her clit begin to throb as her wetness spread to her inner thighs. Vastra had lit the special candles again. 

THWACK!

"Yeeow! I mean six! Thank you, Mistress!" Jenny couldn't help her reaction as that this latest stroke had skipped both of her cheeks and instead found its way right onto her pussy. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sheer pain of it. THWACK! THWACK! the next two strokes came faster than Jenny could speak, alternately hitting the backs of both of her shapely thighs. "Seven thank you, Mistress. Eight thank you, Mistress!"

THWACK! this one was back on her left cheek.

"Nine. Thank you, Mistress," said Jenny. She had regained just the tiniest bit of her composure despite the maddening scent which now permeated the air. 

THWACK on the right.

"Ten. Thank you, Mistress."

Another pause. Vastra shifted away again. Jenny heard the sound of wood on wood and guessed that Bastra was setting down the bath brush. Was her punishment already over? Was Vastra's own desire already at the point where she wanted to move on to other activities?

Jenny heard a drawer open. Something being removed. No, some things. The sound of a cap opening. A liquid squirting. Then, she heard a low whirring noise. She felt the vibrator being pressed against her anus.

One of the advantages of regularly helping a man with a time machine solve his own cases was that Madame Vastra and Jenny occasionally came into possession of certain items that simply did not exist elsewhere in the late 1880's on Earth. One such item was the battery operated vibrator currently pressing against Jenny's most intimate hole. She instinctively clenched.

"Stop resisting," scolded Madame Vastra. "You're supposed to surrender everything to me, remember? That means if I want this, I get this. Right? Or do you want to renegotiate?"

"Please, Mistress," gasped Jenny. She tried to will herself to relax. "Please 'ave me any way you want."

The lubricated vibrator slowly slipped inside of her. Vastra worked it gently from side to side to help Jenny's muscles surrender to the penetration. With her other hand she gently pet her slave-wife's back. Vastra said softly, "Good girl."

Once the vibrator was all the way in, Vastra just held it there for a moment. Then, she placed both hands on Jenny's hips and tugged ever so gently. She said, "You may break position. Your punishment is over."

Jenny slowly rose back up to her knees. She was glad to have Vastra's hands on her, supporting her. The vibrator sent waves through her entire middle. Jenny let Vastra guide her, turning around and slowly lying back on the bed. Half-sitting, half-laying she opened her mouth to accept Vastra's kiss as the Silurian climbed on top of her. Mistress gently pushed slave down onto the bed and straddled the human's hips. Jenny marveled at her wife's beautiful body. Vastra must have gotten naked before entering the room because right now nothing was inhibiting Jenny's view of Vastra's beautiful green scales. Her pert nipples caught Jenny's eye and held her gaze for a moment. She drank in the sensation of seeing her wife like this. Vastra and Jenny locked eyes and smiles warmly at one another. Then, Vastra walked on her knees up to Jenny's chest, placing her knees just over Jenny's shoulders. 

"And now it's time to thank me properly, slave," said Vastra.

Jenny licked her lips as Vastra scooted just a bit further up on the bed before bringing her crotch down on top of Jenny's face. And then Jenny was licking Vastra's lips. As Jenny began working her tongue inside her Mistress, Vastra started slowly thrusting back and forth. The Silurian Mistress loved the feeling of her sub's tongue treating her so delicately. She loved the surging sounds which filled the air and the occasionally gasps for air. With a whole day of build up, it didn't take long for Vastra to reach her first orgasm. She moaned loudly as the orgasm rocked through her body. She pressed herself down on Jenny, nearly smothering the other woman, but soon lifted up so that Jenny could breath. Vastra shivered a bit as Jenny's rapid breath danced across her nethers. 

"Good girl," said Vastra. "I rather enjoyed my first orgasm. And I do mean first. Again."

Vastra lowered herself back on to Jenny and the slave resumed thanking her Mistress. She rode Jenny's face without a break for another two orgasms. Then, leaning back and thrusting her own pussy against Jenny's chin, she slipped her green-scaled fingers into her slave's vagina. 

"Keep going," the Mistress commanded. Jenny had to crane her neck to reach Vastra's pussy, made even more difficult by the distracting pleasure she was now herself receiving. Since Jenny's denial had been even more heightened, it wasn't long at all before she felt the need to ask her Mistress for permission to orgasm, though it came out as a muffled mumble.

"My, my. You naughty girl, talking with your mouth full," said Vastra. She lifted up just enough so that Jenny could speak. "Want to try that again, sweet?"

"M-Mistress! May I cum, please Mistress!" begged Jenny. 

"Yes, my good girl," said Vastra. And with that, Jenny had the most satisfying release she could ever remember. 

*

Both of the women had a few more before they were finally too exhausted to continue. Both were naked, cuddling in their bed together. As they lay in each other's arms, Vastra said, "I think tomorrow I shall whip you."

"But, Mistress," said Jenny. She was careful with her voice to avoid letting it sound like a protest. "Haven't I been good?"

"Oh you've been very good," said Vastra. "The best wife and the best slave I could have ever hoped for. But I think it would bring me joy to whip your beautiful body."

"Anything for you, Mistress."


End file.
